


We Belong to the Light (We Belong to the Thunder)

by rdhdwg



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Lex Luthor, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdhdwg/pseuds/rdhdwg
Summary: It’s Clark’s eighteenth birthday. Lex has something she’s been waiting to give him. It’s not the beginning of anything, but it is the promise of something more.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	We Belong to the Light (We Belong to the Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long, long time since I’ve offered anything up to fandom. But given the current state of things, I’ve been trying to write. I’m very proud of just finishing this; I hope you’ll enjoy it. 
> 
> Concrit is welcome; this is self-edited, so please help me catch any formatting/grammar/plot errors. Thank you in advance for reading. 
> 
> Title from Pat Benetar’s “We Belong.” This is hopefully part of a larger universe.

Lex leaned against her glass-top desk, ankles crossed above her stiletto heels. Her hair was in a smart bun at the bottom of her skull, all business. “On my birthday, you asked me a question.”

Clark swallowed audibly. He’d come to her, held her body in his hands, and kissed her. She’d kissed him back. They hadn’t talked about it since. “I did. Your answer…seemed positive.” He took a few steps towards her, slowly closing the distance between them.

“It’s definitely that. And now it’s _your_ birthday.”

Clark couldn’t hold back the smirk. “Are you going to ask me a question, too?”

“Not exactly. But I do have a gift for you. It’s upstairs,” she added, gesturing towards the ceiling with a pointed finger. “In my bedroom.”

She could see the realization dawn on Clark’s face as he glanced up at the ceiling and back to her, the blush flourishing on his cheeks and creeping down his neck.

“What are you saying, Lex?”

“You’re still young, Clark. There are still things that you and I need to talk about, secrets to share with one another, but I think we’re on the same page, here – “

“We are,” Clark interjected, finally coming to stand in front of her. His hands clenched, as if he was unsure what to do. “We are, Lex.”

Lex smiled, genuine. “Good. So then – your gift, Clark. You’re eighteen today, and I’d like to make love to you.”

“Lex,” Clark whispered, nose inches from hers, “can I kiss you first?”

“Please, Clark,” Lex breathed. “Any time. Always.”

Cradling her face, Clark’s lips lined up with Lex’s, and she felt like she could finally breathe. She grasped at his waist as he sucked on her bottom lip, then opened her mouth to him. Their tongues greeted each other, and Lex filed away the feeling. She wanted to remember it forever, come what may.

When Clark pulled away, his eyes were still closed. He breathed in, then out, and then opened them, looking straight back into Lex’s.

“I would…I want to make love to you, too, Lex. But I’ve never…And I – “

“I know you haven’t. And I’m not going to pressure you, and no matter what anyone else says, slow is good. You’ve given me a tremendous gift, Clark – a future that I can’t wait for. But I will, if you’d prefer. No rush.”

Clark breathed out a laugh. “Lex, you could have told me that my gift was that you were going to recite _Hamlet_ to me in a full suit of armor, and I would have said yes.”

Lex pecked Clark on the lips again, through her smile. “Then come with me.” She took Clark’s hand and led him out of the office, into and through the hall, and up to the third floor to her room.

In the bedroom, Lex closed the door behind Clark. “Take off your shirt and pants and get in the bed,” she commanded, picking up a remote and pressing a few buttons, opening the curtains and playing music from somewhere. Pat Benetar filled the room. 

Clark grinned, reclined on the bed and propped up on his elbows, his feet still on the carpet. His clothes and boots were discarded on the floor. He’d made quick work of Lex’s order, and now watched Lex unbutton her blouse and remove it with her lace camisole. She was wearing a deep eggplant-colored lace bra. Her skirt came next, revealing a matching set of underwear. His arousal was apparent through his shorts. 

He sat up as she stepped close to him, between his spread knees. His hands came to rest at the tops of her thighs, under her buttocks, daring to let his fingers brush underneath the back of her panties. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“What do you think?” she asked, though the answer was clear from the look on his face.

“I think…God, Lex. I don’t think I can think at all,” he chuckled. He raised his chin for a kiss, and she obliged. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

She reached back to unclasp her bra.

“Can you leave it on? I...I like the way you look in it.”

Lex smirked; she couldn’t help it. “Clark Kent. Darling. Have you been thinking about this?”

“For a long time,” he breathed. “There’s something else.”

“Anything.”

“Will you – you can say no, Lex.”

“Clark. Ask.”

Cautiously, his hand came up to brush the fringe out of her eyes. 

“Will you take it off?” he said softly, looking into her eyes.

Lex started.

“Clark,” she started, but he interrupted her.

“’No’ is okay,” he reassured her. “I just…You don’t have to be her here, Lex. You can just be you. I think you’re beautiful no matter what. With or without.” He grinned again, shy. “But especially without.”

She’d never had anyone tell her that she was beautiful without her hair. Numerous lovers in the past remarked on the oddness of her bald head; her father certainly never wanted to be seen with her without her in her wig; Clark himself had only seen her without once or twice.

Slowly, she reached up with her left hand and roughly grabbed the hair. She pulled it off her head and dropped it carelessly to the floor. It would probably be past saving after this anyway. Her skill cap followed. She looked down at Clark, hoping to convey a fearlessness she wasn’t sure was real.

Clark surged up, arms around her waist, and lifted her in the air. She couldn’t stop her squeal of surprise.

“Clark!”

Faster than she could register, he turned around and bore her down onto the bed, straddling her, and crushed his mouth to hers. Her arms went around his neck and she arched her back, rubbing against him. Clark took the initiative to slip his hands into the back of her panties, guiding her underwear down her thighs. She lifted one leg and maneuvered out of the garment, and then the other. She used her foot to fling them across the room. 

With her legs on either side of Clark’s hips now, her naked groin brushed against his abdomen. Clark broke their kiss and looked down, a look of slight surprise on his face.

“What?” Lex asked, worried. 

Sitting up on his knees, he ran a hand through the hair between her legs. 

“I guess - I thought - “

“That I’d be hairless?” She huffed a sad laugh. She couldn’t have really expected everything to go smoothly. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No, Lex. No. Never disappointed. I just assumed, I guess - that you’d lost all your hair?”

“Only where it was exposed. My head, my arms. My mother had tried to put me in a skirt that morning, and I should have let her,” she smirked. 

Clark continued to pet the course auburn hair. “So is this the color your hair would be?”

“Well, the carpet doesn’t always necessarily match the drapes, but yes, probably.”

Clark smiled that thousand-watt honest smile he had just for her, and her worry evaporated. “I like it.”

“Well hopefully that’s not the only thing you’ll like tonight,” she smiled, stretching long with her arms above her head. She brought her feet to his hips and began to work his loose boxers down. She knew what she looked like stretched out with her core revealed, and Clark’s intense look didn’t let her down. He backed off the bed and finished the job of removing his shorts.

Lex was certainly not inexperienced, and she had preferences when it came to how her partners looked and how their bodies were shaped, and Clark ticked all of her boxes that she’d been able to see to that point. Now, with him naked in front of her, cock straining and flushed, _because of her_ , a full-body shudder passed through her. He was perfect. Her hands were going to fit around that cock perfectly, and she beckoned him to join her back on the bed, eager to do so.

It seemed like he fit perfectly between her legs, his cock pressed to where her hip met thigh. He thrust, leaving a trail of warm pre-cum. 

“You’re going to feel so good in me, darling,” she breathed. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kissing him quickly on the mouth once more, Lex stretched across the bed and opened her bedside drawer, taking out a clear bottle. “We’re going to need this.”

She fumbled with the bottle, uncharastically nervous, and he took it from her. The crack of the lid opening was loud in the room, even as Pat Benetar sang to them. 

“I’m familiar with this,” he said, smiling, teasing. “I bought a bottle at a pharmacy on a field trip to Metropolis.” Lex watched, fascinated, as he squeezed some onto the tip of his fingers, then worked it between his thumb, warming it. 

“Oh you did, did you. You seem to know what you’re doing”

“Not quite,” he said, huffing out a small laugh. “Tell me, Lex.”

“You’re going to warm me up, Clark.” She directed him back down into the bed so that he was laying on his side facing her. She shifted towards him, raising a knee and resting it on his hip, her calf wrapped around his back. “Work me open a little. Get me ready for your cock.”

“God, Lex.” Clark dropped the bottle. “Maybe I should have put the condom on first.”

“We don’t need one,” Lex told him. 

“Lex, I know - “

“Clark, the meteor shower - I lost my hair. I never get sick. I can’t - “ she let out a hard breath.

“Okay, Lex. Okay. I trust you.”

“That’s all I’ve ever asked for,” she murmured, guiding his hand to her core. 

_Maybe everything is going to be okay,_ she thought as his fingers thrust into her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close, and brought the other hand to his scalding cock, just holding. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and she could feel one of his pert nipples, rubbing through the lace. Moments stretched between them, one finger in her became two, became three, their breath shared and labored. 

Clark was thrusting into the hold of her hand. 

“Lex, please.”

“Yes, darling.”

She hitched her hips a little, pulling him closer to her. She tugged on his cock and his hips followed, and directed to her opening. Their fingers bet there, Clark’s member hot between them.

“Can you feel, Clark? Your cock - can you feel?”

“Yes, Lex.”

“Slowly, Clark.”

When he entered her he kissed her, gathering her in his arms, crushing her to him. He took her directive to heart, moving achingly slow. She could feel it, inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully seated within her.

“Lex?”

She realized she’d been holding her breath.

“Go, Clark. Fuck me.”

“That’s not what this is,” Clark said, and dragged his body away from her, pulling his cock out slowly before thrusting back in quickly. She clenched around him each time he bottomed out, meeting him thrust for thrust. They kept this pace, the sound of slapping skin and Lex’s soft grunts filling the air.

“Oh god.”

“Do you like that?” she whispered. 

“Lex,” he breathed. “It’s like nothing - I can’t - Do you?”

Lex shushed him, running a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face. “I know, darling. It feels good. You’re doing so well.”

“I’m not going to last long.”

“That’s fine, darling. This won’t be the only chance we get at this. I promise.”

A few more thrusts and he groaned, grinding into Lex, as though he were trying to get as much of him as he could inside her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and made several small, disjointed thrusts, and she felt the warmth of his cum spread inside her. 

Panting, he pulled out of her and flopped on his back. She followed him until she was on her stomach, head pillowed on his shoulder, fingers drawing abstract shapes on his lower abdomen. 

He turned to look at her. “Did you - ?

“No, but that’s okay.”

“Lex, I might be new at this, but I know that that’s not how this works. You made me feel better than I ever thought I could. I want to make you feel good, too.”

She grinned, and rolled her hips, anticipating. “Trust me, what we just did felt good. But I’m not going to say no to that.”

Clark glanced towards the blankets, which was hiding their nakedness, where their pelvises were still pressed together. He licked his lips.

“I can – with my mouth?” he stuttered, blushing again.

“As much as I’d love that, I want to keep you up here with me,” Lex said, bringing her hands up to his face and kissing him for good measure. He lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through hers. She used the act to redirect his hand under the blankets, between her legs.

“But here,” she said, guiding his fingers between her folds, dragging them through the slick to the sensitive little button there. She spread her legs further, wrapping one around his hip. “Do you feel that?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my clit. Rub it, like this.” She started a steady pace, and it took him a short moment to feel the rhythm and then take over. “Pinch a little,” she gasped. He shifted his fingers until the nub was between his knuckles, massaging and giving pressure. Her back arched. She stretched a leg up and rested her knee on the other side of him, grinding into his hand.

“Like that, darling. Just like that.” She brought her hand back up to his face and guided his mouth to hers. They traded slow kisses as Clark kept on, until Lex felt her orgasm rise and crest within her. She ripped her mouth away and groaned, low and desperate. She melted into him.

When she finally opened her eyes, Clark was looking at her in wonder.

“Lex, I – “ he started.She chuckled. “Me, too.”

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, sitting up. She was dislodged and rolled into her back. The sheets pooled around his hips; Lex, uncovered from the waist up as well, stretched her arms above her head and wallowed into the bed. Clark’s eyes followed the long line of her torso, pausing on her lace-covered breasts, before looking back at her face. “I want to hide under the covers and stay here forever.” He sighed. “But I know I can’t.”

“You can’t stay now,” Lex acquiesced. “But when you’re ready, after you’ve grown into the great man I know you’re going to be, I’ll be ready, too. I’ll be yours, Clark.”

“God, I want that, Lex. I want to be yours.”

She held her arms out to them and he took the invitation, resting the upper half of his body atop hers, resting his head above her breasts. 

“One day, Clark. One day.”

Hours later, in the dead of night, Lex - wrapped in a bathrobe - watched from her bedroom window and Clark got into the farmtruck and left the grounds, headed home. She didn’t know what he would tell his parents, should they ask about the late hour, and they hadn’t spoken about it. Lex knew that when they found out it’d be a shitshow. 

Still, what had transpassed a few hours before gave her the strength to face it - that, and the promise of a future with Clark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Below is a link to what Lex’s hair looks like in this story. I also think that Gwyneth Paltrow’s Pepper Potts is a good stand in for a female Alexandria “Lex” Luthor.
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/PsAAHSpgV1wfdHL97


End file.
